The Lullaby That I Would Remember
by Nakama NaLu22
Summary: Natsu selalu saja menghabiskan semua waktunya dengan Lisanna. dan pada saat itu juga Lucy sadar bahwa dirinya hamil! Setelah berhari-hari tanpa memberi tahu siapapun dan selalu didiami,akhirnya team Natsu memutuskan untuk membuang Lucy karena mereka menyangka dirinya lemah. akhirnya Lucy pun pergi dari Fairy saat ia kembali ia membawa seorang anak kecil berambut pink. siapakah dia?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lullaby That I Would Remember**

**.**

**Nisrina-chan present**

**.**

**.**

**A present to all Fairy Tail Char**

**.**

**.**

LUCY P.O.V

Hari ini hanyalah hari biasa. Seperti biasanya aku mendekati mira seorang pelayan bar. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke meja.

"Mira,bolehkah aku pesan minuman?" bukannya berbalik arah kepadaku dia malah sibuk melayani pelanggan yang sangat banyak.

Ya,maklum lah itulah mira selalu melayani orang-orang yang datang.

Krieeek

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang Natsu,Happy…Lisanna." Sahut Mirajane dari meja barnya.

"Hai Mira-nee." Lisanna segera menyambut kakaknya sendiri. Dia segera duduk disebelahku. Dia masih diam sambil bergumam-gumam.

"Kamu kenapa lis?" tanyaku dengan suara yang lemah.

"Kemarin aku dan Natsu bermain bersama. Walaupun sudah lelah bekerja tetapi dia tetap saja bersenang-senang denganku."

"Oooo…" aku hanya menjawabnya dengan kata oooo.

Aku segera pulang setelah seharian didalam guild.

Aku mulai membuka pintuku dengan pelan. Yup,enak rasanya sudah pulang.

Aku menuju lantai atas. Aku pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah itu aku tidur di tempat tidurku. Saat aku ingin tidur tiba-tiba.

Gresek gresek

Ada gerakan. Saat aku melihat kembali…

"Nat-" aku ingin berteriak tapi aku takut membangunkannya. Sejak kapan dia masuk ruanganku? Aku piker dalam hati.

"Ya,sudahlah." Aku bergumam lalu tidur lagi.

Keesokan harinya aku bergegas ke guild.

Perutku terasa tidak enak akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke guild. Aku berharap temanku akan menjengukku.

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tanganku. Perutku tidak enak lagi. Akhirnya aku pun muntah. Mataku membulat.

"Apa ini?!" aku akhirnya bergegas keluar untuk mencari dokter.

.

.

"Kamu hamil." Kata dokter itu sambil membawa perlengkapannya.

"I-ini….mustahil!"

"Maaf tapi anda harus menerima ini. Kalau anda menggugurkannya maka resikonya akan sangat besar."

Aku mulai menangis. Aku tidak percaya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

Keesokan harinya ~Di Guild~

Aku memasuki guild dengan muka yang sedih. Aku mulai duduk di bar bersama mira yang siap membantu. Aku melihat Erza yang mendekatiku.

"Lucy….dengar….aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu tapi…..kami akan memasukkan Lisanna kedalam team kita….."

"Ya sudah" aku memberikan senyuman manis kepada Erza.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara…maksudku kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari team kita…..aku…aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kenapa? Apa kalian menganggap aku lemah?!" mataku membulat sambil bertanya kepada Erza suaraku meninggi.

"…." Dia tetap diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"E..r…za….beritahu aku dimana Lisanna…"

"Dia disana bersama Natsu…." Mukanya tetap menghadap kebawah.

Aku pun mulai mendekatinya.

"Lisanna apa-apaan ini? Kau ingin mengeluarkanku?!"

"Lucy!" dia berbalik arah ingin lari.

"Jawab saja!" aku berteriak kepadanya.

"Hei….hentikan" tiba-tiba Natsu datang sambil melindungi Lisanna.

"Kamu tidak mengerti urusan ini minggir!"

"Aku mengerti. Alas an kenapa kita mengeluarkanmu karena kelemahanmu. Mungkin sebaiknya kamu menyerah,kan Lisanna kekuatannya lebih besar daripada kamu. Jadi menyerah sajalah."

"TAPI INI TIDAK ADIL!" Aku kemudian berteriak kepadanya.

PLAAAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kananku.

"Jangan membuat ini semua sulit…kau harusnya tahu….bahkan…SEJAK KAMU MASUK FAIRY TAIL KAMI SUDAH TIDAK PEDULI DENGANMU!" suaranya mulai meninggi.

Sebutiran air mata keluar dari mataku.

"A-apa maksudmu…."

"Maaf..dia tidak bermaksud begitu…." Erza menepuk pundakku.

Aku segera menampar tangan Erza yang tadinya berada di pundakku.

"Aku tahu kalian sekarang….kalian hanya peduli dengan kekuatankan? Apa yang terjadi dengan kata Nakama. Kalian semua bohong!" semuanya sunyi….

.

.

Tak ada bunyi

.

.

Tak ada tawa

.

.

Semuanya sunyi

.

.

Aku mulai membuka pintu guild. Tiba-tiba sakit perutku kembali lagi.

NORMAL P.O.V

Lucy pun akhirnya pingsan. Seorang nenek tua yang sedang jalan disebelahnya melihatnya lalu mengangkatnya menuju rumahnya.


	2. The Girl Name Mayu

**The Girl Named Mayu**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 dari The Lulaby that I would remember**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**. **

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

NORMAL P.O.V

"Mama, kapan kita akan pulang?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan warna salmon pink yang diikat.

"Baiklah,hari ini kita akan pulang." Seorang ibu dari anak itu menarik tangan anaknya.

"Oba-chan….aku pergi dulu,ya." Ibu dari anak itu mengayunkan tangannya kepada nenek tua yang berada di rumah kumuh.

"Baiklah,hati-hati,ya! Dan selalu membawa Mayu,ya. Lucy." Dia kembali mengayunkan tangannya.

Ibu dari Mayu (Lucy) segera mengangguk.

"Nah,Mayu,sekarang tutuplah kepalamu dengan hood yang kamu sedang pakai."

Mayu hanya menangguk dengan pelan.

MAYU P.O.V

Hai perkenalkan, namaku Mayu Dragfillia. Umurku 7 tahun. Ibuku bernama Lucy Heartfillia. Ayahku….aku tidak tahu namanya yang penting aku sangat membencinya karena meninggalkan ibuku. Aku terasa ingin menginjaknya sampai dia hancur. Ibuku patah hati,aku sedih selalu melihat ibu menangis.

Balik kecerita

"Mama,,ayo kesana." Aku mempererat gengamanku dengan exceed yang sedang aku pegang.

"Kamu mau ngapain kesana?" mamaku menunjukan arah ke took permen itu. "Aku ingin membelikan Piko permen."

Mamaku menarik napas yang dalam lalu melegakannya. "Mmm….baiklah. Tapi cepatlah kembali."

"Haiii…." Piko yang dari tadi diam saja segera berbicara dengan lucunya. Aku bisa merasakan rambut2 halus Piko yang terkena tubuhku. Aku membuka pintunya dengan pelan, dengan segera tercium bau permen mint kesukaanku. "Hei lihat Piko, ada permen mint." "Nya.." dia hanya mendengkur kepadaku.

"Hello,ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang lelaki tua bertubuh mungil muncul dibelakangku.

"Haii, bolehkah aku membeli permen ini?" kakek tua itu kaget setengah mati.

"ITU ADALAH PERMEN RASA PEDAS!MEMANGNYA KAMU TAHAN!?" kakek itu berteriak sampai keyboard author rusak (just kidding).

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan pipih.

"Bukankah itu permen mint,ya?"

"Darimana ada permen mint ditoko ini! Apakah kau benar2 ingin membelinya?"

"Ya." Hanya jawaban singkat yang terpikirkan olehku. "Ini. Ambillah." Aku memberikannya 40.0000 Jewel. Ya,itu uang yang sangat banyak.

"Tapi…darimana kamu dapat uang sebanyak ini!?"

"Sudahlah,ambil saja. Tidak apa kok."

"A-arigatou gozaimasu."

"Ehh…ngakk papa kok." Aku mulai melambaikan tanganku sambil keluar dengan perlahan. Aku memulai mendekati mama. Tiba2..

Bruuukkkk

"Ouch,,,sakit…" aku memegang kepalaku dengan pelan. Aku mendenguk ke atas. Aku menabrak seorang dewasa yang memakai scarf di lehernya.

"M-maaf…." Dia mundur sedikit sambil meminta maaf. "Piko…tenang….dia adalah orang aneh…" aku menutup mulut Piko agar dia tidak mengambil exceed ku.

Dia melenggukan kepalanya kebawah lalu jongkok.

"Heee…..jadi kamu punya exceed?" tanyanya

Aku mengeluarkan tanganku yang aku tunjukan kepada pemuda itu. Aku menulis tanganku yang bertulisan 'None of your bussiness'

"Apa maksudnya kamu menunjukan itu?"

"Minggir…Piko angkat aku dan bawa aku ke mama." Piko segera membuka sayapnya lalu memegangku untuk pergi.

"Hei tunggu…" dia mengejarku seperti maniak.

"Cepat Piko!" aku pusing sampai kepalaku membentuk A yah seperti itulah.

Saat aku sampai setengah jalan aku memakan permen itu lalu mengeluarkan jurus.

"Goon Shin Sureiya!" setelah aku tidak melihat pemuda itu. Aku pergi. Saat sampai aku segera menutup hood ku sambil memanggil mama.

"Mama ayo pergi…ada orang aneh disini."

"Siapa?"

"Ayo. Kita segera ke Fairy Tail saja."

"Iya, ayo kita segera kesana. Tu…" sebelum mama selesai berbicara aku memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ya,aku sudah tutup hoodnya. Ayo pergi."

Tiba-tiba saat aku ingin pergi dengan mama ternyata pemuda itu sudah datang.

"H-hei….stop dulu…k-kenapa kamu memakai sihir god slayer!? Mustahil! Tapikan kamu masih kecil." Mataku membulat.

"Mama kita ketahuan…" aku mengalami Utter Shock yang kebanyakan ada di anime ini.

"Hah,kau piker sihir ini hanya untuk orang dewasa. Orang macam apa kau. Jadi kau mengira bahwa anak kecil ini adalah anak biasa tanpa sihir,heh..sebaiknya kamu tidak mengatakan orang bahwa mereka lemah." Aku yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang ibuku mendengar perkataan ibuku. Dengan sesaat pemuda itu berkata lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu? Maksudku adalah untuk memohon gadis itu untuk mengajariku cara god slayer itu….itu saja." Mama terlihat ingin menangis. Aku segera berada didepan mama. Tanganku terbentang dari kanan sampai kiri.

"Jangan sakiti mama. Mama sudah cukup tersakiti,yang hanya ia mau adalah ketenangan. Tolonglah,jangan memaksa mama. Mama sudah cukup tersakiti karena papa brengsekku." Aku melihat mama menutup mukanya dan langsung berkata.

"Ayo pergi." Dia memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"Yay,ayo ke Fairy Tail!." Sesaat aku gembira karena aku akan segera diajak ke Fairy Tail.

"Uh,kau ingin ke Fairy Tail? Bagaimana kalau ikut denganku? Lagi pula aku adalah mage Fairy Tail." Dia dengan semangatnya mengaku.

Mama sedikit berbalik kearah pria itu.

"Salamander?The Dragon Slayer? Lelucon apa macam itu?!"

"Apa yang kau katakana?! Kau berani menantangku. Baiklah. Aku bersemangat!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini aku harus kembali ke Fairy Tail setelah lama aku tinggalkan."

? P.O.V

'A-apa maksudnya setelah lama ditinggalkan…'


	3. The sound of light

**The Sound Of The Light**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

MAYU P.O.V

Aku masih melihati keadaan dan sikap mama yang mulai berubah.

"Mama,apakah baik-baik saja. Aku ingin segera pulang. Maksudku pulang adalah ke Fairy Tail. Bisakah kita kesana mama?"

Aku memohon ibuku yang sesaat mengangkatku ke bahunya. Pinggul kecilku menyentuhnya. Tangan lembutnya menjagaku agar tidak jatuh.

"Ya benar kata anak itu. Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana." Dia sudah mulai menunjukan arah untuk menuju sana. "Maaf,aku bahkan tidak menanya kepadamu. Dasar sinting." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Apa katamu!" pemuda itu bangkit dan tiba-tiba segera memantulkan serangannya. "Daya hisap god slayer!" aku segera menghisap semua kekuatannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Akankah kita kesana?" aku terus menayakannya.

Dia mengangguk. Aku memasang senyum termanisku kepadanya.

"Kamu ingin menempel tanda guildnya dimana." Dia menatapku. Hatiku kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku memasang wajah emo-ku. Dia tiba-tiba tersenyum kepadaku. "Dai jobu. Aku akan menentukannya." Mataku terbuka. "Ah,arigatou! Mama." "Baiklah,ayo kita pergi." Aku mengarah kebelakang. "Dadah Natsu-nii." Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya.

NATSU P.O.V

'B-bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku?! Apakah karena kekuatan god slayernya?' aku terus memikirkan tentang anak itu.

"Menurutmu itu apa Happy?" wajahku langsung berbalik kepada Happy yang sedang makan ikan.

"Mmm..ayu ritak tau..(aku tidak tahu). Apakah itu masalah bagimu?" dia melepehkan ikannya lalu berbicara kepadaku.

"T-tidak…hanya saja,,,,bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namaku,dan bagaimana ia bisa mempelajari ilmu sihir god slayer hanya dengan waktu yang begitu cepat?"

"Nah,tak usah dipikirkan. Memangnya dia siapa?" aku hanya terdiam.

'Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku sedangkan aku tidak mengetahui namanya.'

"Dousyte?" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

LUCY P.O.V

Aku menghela sedikit nafas ku sambil memasuki guild dengan perlahan-lahan. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Aku mendengar sebuah pertengkaran.

"Aku pulang." Aku membunyikan suaraku sedikit sehingga tidak dapat terdengar. Aku meneteskan air mata. 'Haa…betapa rindunya aku dengan guild ini.' Aku berpikir dalam hati.

"Hai selamat datang di FAIRY TAIL!" seorang gadis dengan penampilan memakai baju biru dengan ikat talinya di belakangnya.

"Hallo, namaku Mira Strauss, senang bertemu denganmu." Aku kaget dalam hatiku tapi tetap saja aku menyembunyikan wajahku darinya.

"Aku tidak butuh sapaanmu. Yang hanya aku butuhkan adalah untuk masuk ke guild ini." Aku melewatinya dengan cepat.

"Dasar pemarah." Aku masih mendengarnya mendengus.

Aku menurunkan Mayu dari pangkuanku. Lalu aku berpamitan kepadanya. Aku akan memasuki ruangan kepala dari guild ini.

"Mayu tunggu disini. Sebentar lagi kamu akan bertemu dengan ayahmu." Dia mengangguk lalu terdiam.

"Mama,aku takut. Bagaimana jika dia mengancamku?"

"Tidak. Seperti katamu,kamu akan melindungi mama kan?" aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil memakan permennya. "Piko,jaga dia,ya."

"Nya.."

Aku mulai masuk.

"Master Mackarov. Ini aku Lucy." Dia segera lompat dari bangkunya.

"L-lucy!? Anakku. Apakah itu kau." Aku hanya mengangguk lalu menangis.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh berkata ke siapapun. Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Baiklah janjimu akan ku pegang anakku."

MAYU P.O.V

'Ya,jadilah aku menunggu mama disini.' Aku mulai pergi kesana kemari. Ke manapun aku pergi masih saja aku merasa bosan.

"Ne,apakah kamu mira-nee?" aku menunjuk gadis yang tadi baru saja dilewati oleh mama.

"Eh,kamu. Ada apa? Dan ya aku Mira,Mira Strauss. Yoroshiku-desu." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan ini Piko. Dan aku Mayu." Dia mendadak diam.

"A-apakah kamu…Mayu…Mayu Dragfillia?"

"Ya,memang ada apa."

"Apakah kamu orang yang mengalahkan Natsu Dragneel? Si dragon slayer?" "Ohh….dia..aku memang mengalahkannya,,gomenasai. Tetapi bagaimana kau tahu?" "Aku memang sudah menyangka. Sebenarnya sihir apa yang kamu gunakan?"

"Tidak…itu hanyalah sihir biasa."

Aku masih menunggu mama. Aku mondar-mandir kesana dan kesini. Tiba-tiba…

"CEPAT BAWA DIA KE RUANG RAWAT!" seorang kakek tua yang menggunakan kumis dengan rambut yang atasnya dipotong.

'Mackarov Dreyar' bicaraku dalam hati seakan membaca pikiran.

Dia perlahan-lahan mendekatiku.

"Nak,apakah itu mama mu?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau harus ikut denganku!"

'Ada apa ini?'


	4. Cry And Sins

"Ada apa kakek?" Mayu menunjukan grinnya yang sedikit aneh kepada Master Mackarov.

"Cepat kamu harus pergi…kurasa ada sebuah ledakkan di sebelah kantorku. Aku takut itu adalah pemburu anak missal. Mereka melakukan itu demi membangun lacrima dengan cara mengambil jiwa mereka. Kau harus pergi." Dengan spontannya mackarov mendorong mayu untuk pergi bersama anak-anak yang ada di guild ini menuju pintu keluar.

"T-tunggu…mana mama?" kata mayu terbata-bata tetapi tetap saja mackarov mendorongnya lebih keluar. "Aku akan menyarinya. Jangan khawatir." Seorang wanita berambut merah scarlet mencetuskan katanya. Dia bergegas menyelamatkan lucy.

MAYU P.O.V

"Cepat lari!" aku berlari sambil dibimbing oleh seorang perempuan yang hamper umurnya sebaya denganku. Dia berpenampilan tegas,dan gagah serta terdapat baju armor kecil yang memang terbuat dari baja. Dia memegang tangan kecil dari seorang anak kecil yang mungkin masih berumur 4-5 tahunan. Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari gadis berambut merah itu. Gadis kecil itu hampir terjatuh ke sungai disebelah kita. "PRIMM!" untungnya gadis yang lebih besar darinya menggapai tangan mungil dinginnya. Hup. "Aduuuhh sakit.. gadis kecil itu merintih kesakitan." "Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Gadis yang sebaya umurnya itu memarahinya.

Langkahku terhenti sejenak. Semua anak dari guild itu berlari ketakutan. Aku mengubah arah lariku menuju guild itu lagi. "H-hei kamu! Mau kemana? Kita harus melarikan diri!" gadis scarlet itu berbalik arah lagi. Dia terus mengejarku. Tapi sayang karena kakiku yang cepat ia tidak bisa menangkapku.

"Nee-san.." gadis mungil itu berlari menuju ke gadis scarlet itu. Aku sadar…mereka adalah saudara. Dengan spontan aku mempercepat kakiku.

"Berhentilah mengejarku!" aku menengok kebelakang dengan penuh amarah. "Jangan egois! Kamu harus pergi!" dia melambaikan tangannya kesamping seperti sedang mengikis sesuatu. Langkahku terhenti.

"Dengar, berbaliklah menghadapku dan ayo kita pergi." Gadis itu masih membujukku. "Maafkan aku, tetapi, ketika kupu-kupu kecil rusak dia akan berjuang dan mati sendiri." Aku berbalik dan melanjutkan lariku.

Aku terus berlari sekencang mungkin. Tetapi, saat aku sampai di guild itu. Guild itu sudah termakan habis oleh api yang sangat besar. Aku mecoba dengan keras melahap semua api itu. Aku menarik nafas yang panjang tanpa henti. Semua api dengan mudah masuk kemulutku. Saat sudah penuh aku membuang api itu di sungai yang berada di sebelahku.

"Sekarang aku harus masuk." Saat aku mulai memasuki gedung itu..

ZIPPPP

Seorang dari belakang memelukku dengan erat. Aku sangat beruntung sekali karena sebelum aku memasuki gedung itu kayu tua yang diatas gedung itu roboh. Tangannya kecil dan berwarna putih. Dia berbau seperti strawberry cake yang harum.

"Ah." Sontakku sambil melihat kebelakang.

"Nee-san…jangan pergi kesana." Perintahnya. "Aku menyayangimu…" dia berkata lagi. Aku membelakangi arahku lalu mendekati anak yang tadi. Dia berpenampilan sederhana dengan baju berwarna putih bersih dan rambut berwarna golden seperti yang dimiliki oleh ibuku.

"S-siapa kamu?" saat aku berbalik sayangnya dia sudah hilang tanpa jejak. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku 'hanya fantasi ku saja' aku berpikir dalam hati. Aku terus bergerak.

Aku melihat wanita dewasa yang memiliki rambut scarlet sama seperti gadis tadi yang aku tidak sengaja temui. Dia menanggul tangan seorang wanita berambut golden di bahunya. Segenap air mata keluar dari matanya. Dia menidurkan wanita itu didepanku. "M-maafkan aku." Kata-katanya terbata-bata, segera dia melepaskan secara perlahan tangannya dari bawah perempuan itu. Mataku membulat, nafasku semakin cepat,dan akhirnya aku mendekati dengan segera wanita itu. Aku membuka hood yang dipakai olehnya.

"M-mama…mama….a-ayo bangun mama..mama…mama….ayolah jangan bercanda…mama….mama…ma-" saat itu juga aku sadar, aku tidak akan tinggal selamanya dengan mama,mungkin memang beginilah takdirku.

"A-aku turut meminta maaf." Gadis berambut scarlet itu datang dan mengelus pundakku dari belakang. "Oh ya, aku belum berkenalan resmi denganmu…siapa namamu?" dia kembali bersuara, sambil mengayunkan tangannya kepadaku dia memperlihatkan senyumannya padaku.

"Namaku Reza..Reza Scarlet. Dan ini adalah Prim Fernandes adikku. Siapa namamu?" dia menanyakanku dengan tatapan manisnya itu.

"N-namaku…" aku ingin memberitahunya tetapi…aku tidak bisa. "Jadi siapa namamu?" lalu prim kecil menoleh kearahku. "Namaku Mayu..Mayu Dragfillia…s-senang bertemu denganmu." Dia kembali tersenyum kepadaku. "Sebaiknya kamu tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara waktu sambil menunggu wanita itu sembuh." Hatiku tersentuh olehnya. "Tak usah aku akan menunggunya.." "Tapikan kamu tidak punya rumah." Aku teringat. Sukoshi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Sungguh aku akan menyari tempat untuk diriku." Dengan muka pasrah dia sudah tidak memaksaku. "Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya

.

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

Okeh..nakama-chan balik lagi niehh….oh iya yang sudah berkomentar aku ucapkan arigatou,ya. Hounto ni arigatou.

Balasan untuk saran :3

Tohko Ohmiya mm….baiklah mungkin nanti ada yang diluar nalu sedikit^^

Kuro19Usagi mm…memang keliatan typo yah…tapi maaf,ya aku juga masih awal-awal…jadi aku akan mengembangkannya lagi ^^ aye


	5. The flame that burn in my heart

MAYU P.O.V

'Jadi…inilah aku sekarang seorang pecundang yang tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu yang hampir mati. Ya, hidup bisa seperti ini. Betapa sialnya aku.

Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi anak yatim. Ataupun mati. Yah walaupun aku tidak tahu…aku ingin semua ini berhenti secepatnya. Karena cepat atau lambat..mama akan mati.' Aku berpikir dalam hati sambil duduk dikursi rumah sakit yang berderet bersama dengan secangkir susu hangat bersama buah berry yang aku campurkan kedalam susu itu. Aku menutupi sebagian mukaku dengan selendang kotak yang diberikan oleh ibuku. Kaki kecil dinginku tak tahan menahan dinginnya lantai sehingga aku menarik kakiku yang tadi bersentuhan dengan lantai. Aku menaruh kepalaku diantara sela-sela kaki kecilku.

Aku merasakan seseorang datang. "Reza-san?" aku mengarahkan kepalaku kepada gadis imut itu. Dia tidak memakai armor nya yang mengkilap, ia juga tidak bersama dengan ibu ataupun adiknya. Aku menarik nafas yang sangat dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" dia bertanya kepadaku dengan lembut.

"A-aku sedang menunggu mama…" lanjutku.

"Aku ingin kamu bertemu dengan seseorang." "Siapa?" tanyaku dengan lemah.

"Ikut saja denganku. Tapi sebelum itu minumlah minumanmu dulu."

"Baik…" aku melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil menempelkan bibirku kepada cekupan dari gelas itu.

"Jadi apakah kamu punya seorang adik?" dia mulai berbicara denganku dengan awalan yang keras. Aku menurunkan cekupanku dari cangkir itu.

Aku hanya terdiam. "A..aku..ano…aku.."

"Hm…jadi?apakah kamu punya adik?" tiba-tiba air mataku keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Goyahan tanganku kaku. Bibirku terasa kering aku tidak tahu akan berkata apa?

"S-sebenarnya….adikku mati sebelum mama melahirkannya….aku..aku.." aku menangis didepan sang wanita titania yang gagah berani. Aku menghapuskan air mataku perlahan dengan pelintiran pergelangan tanganku. "Ini sangat lucu…bagaimana aku bisa menangis didepan dirimu tanpa tahu malu….aku memang seorang pecundang..*sob" aku semakin menangis karena aku tahu adikku tidak akan kembali kedunia ini lagi. Tanganku bergemetar.

"M-maafkan aku….tapi siapakah adikmu ini?"

"Dia bernama..Alika Dragfillia…aku sendiri bahkan yang menamainya. 7 detik sebelum dia meninggal….aku masih melihat senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya saat akhirnya adikku meninggal ia masih digenggam oleh mama. Tetapi, sebenarnya memang sebenarnya mama lebih menyukai Alika…namun setelah kepergiannya..mama tidak pernah tersenyum kepadaku…itulah sebabnya dia tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memberitahu sihir ku kepada siapa pun…saat aku ingin tidur aku selalu melihat mama duduk disebelah bara api yang menyala sambil memeluk baju Alika yang aku buat."

Dia mengambil nafas yang dalam lalu membuangnya. Dia memberikan suatu benda kepadaku.

"Ini pakai Ini agar kamu lebih hangat. Aku akan menuju ke ruangannya…kamu jangan kemana-mana,ya." Dia memberikanku sebuah jacket yang sangat hangat dengan bau strawberry cake di atas-atasnya.

"Ne…Reza-san..kenapa bau jacket ini bau strawberry cake?" dia hanya berdiam membeku.

"E..eee….aku pergi dulu." Dia melambaikan tangannya lalu lanjut berlari. Aku tertawa dalam hatiku. "Baka.."

Aku meminum cekupan dari minuman itu tadi. Aku menatap langit-langit atap yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Aku harap dia bisa bersamaku…" aku menatap kebawah. "Reza…kau kembali…" aku melambaikan tanganku kepada Reza yang dari tadi berjalan panjang untuk ke kantin hanya untuk membeli crepes..(?) **[N/B Maaf authornya emang suka crepes…problem?] **

"Ah,Reza-san susah-susah membeli itu." Aku menunjukkan jariku kearah Reza-san.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa kok…" aku memegangi jaket Reza mengelilingiku.

"Oh,iya dimana adikmu?" aku menanyakan kepadanya sambil mengunyah crepes ku. "Dia sedang bersama Malika, Kuroko dan Puni." Dia terlihat sedang serius makan sampai ia pun tidak sadar sudah jam berapa sekarang.

"Siapa Malika , Kuroko dan Puni?" aku menanyakan kepadanya. "Maka itulah aku kesini untuk mengajak kamu menemui Malika dan Kuropi." Dia mengangkat barang-barangku..sejenak terdiam dia berkata.

"Ayo kita pergi…kamu akan bertemu dengan mereka." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Tapi bagaimana dengan mama?" dia tersadar.

"E..etto..tak apalah…pasti pak dokter akan memanggilmu jika ada masalah." Dia menarik kembali jacket punya dirinya untuk dipakai di tubuhku. "Nah,ayo kesana." Dia mulai memegangi tanganku dan pergi, sementara satu tangan lagi berada di sela-sela dadaku yang sedang menutupi tengahan dari jacket itu. "Eh…tunggu R-reza-san…" "Ayoo…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Jadi deh chappy ke 5…maaf ya masih pendek…but I love u…bye..bye**

**Oh iya asal tau aja mayu umurnya 7 tahun dan mempunyai rambut lurus berwarna pink..oke itu aja bye bye muahhh…kisssuuaaa…cipakcipuk**


End file.
